


Elated Love

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: She feels Elation on getting to Versailles...





	Elated Love

She knows she needs to be careful, needs to have a thought for what people will see, but that doesn’t stop her elation at making it to Versailles. She is restrained on the surface but beneath, where nobody can hear it, she is laughing happily, smiling. She keeps it hidden, keeps a care for what she does. 

When she can smile, at dances, at balls, at dinners, she does so delicately, letting out only a little of the elation she really feels on being asked here. Her eyes are fixed always on the King, although she knows she would be lucky to spend even a night with him. He does not seem to see her. 

Her elation never dims, even when threats begin to pour in. She is here, with him, her King, her beloved King who she would serve in any way he wished. She will not show it, for fear she will be ousted, but she feels it all the same.


End file.
